


Troubled Waters

by StrandedPowell



Category: No Escape (2020)
Genre: Alexei is a mood, Alexei needs a hug, Angst, Attempted Murder, Drama Drama Drama, Drugs and smoking, Enemies to Friends, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Guilty Character, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Maybe a new character death?, Nightmares, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Reversible Death, Sassy sister, because I said so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrandedPowell/pseuds/StrandedPowell
Summary: It's 9 months after that fateful night in Moscow Russia. 9 months since Alexei Koslov was brutally beaten to death by Cole Turner, over a prank gone horribly wrong. Cole is still having nightmares. His friends left him, and Erin dumped him. Alexei's sister has returned to Russia. However, when everyone comes together again, will it be a friendly reunion? Will there be blood? Or will there be a completely new enemy they have to look out for... together?





	Troubled Waters

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so happy to be writing this! As you guys know by the note, and tags, this is a "No Escape" fanfic. I would like to point out I've been anxious to do one. I am however NOT the first one one here to publish one, that credit goes too @Sheepgirl3. I am was also inspired by them to get mine out quicker. Their story is amazing so please check theirs out too! 
> 
> I also have another story "Safe Haven" that I am working on, so be sure to check that out as well. 
> 
> I also, do not mean to offend anyone if I get any Russian 'laws' or any translations wrong. Please, correct me if I do get anything wrong so I'm aware, and can change.
> 
> I'm on Twitter as @StrandedPowell <3
> 
> PS.. this story also contains some sexual content. So if that's something that's not your cup of tea, or something that interests you, this may not be the story for you.<3
> 
> -Amy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexei's sister tracks down two of Cole's friends and gives them a break down of what really happened nine months ago. They are also in for another shock. What happens when they decide to track down Cole?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOSH YOU GUYS MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! AND SURPRISE!!! I WANTED TO GET THIS OUT IN TIME FOR CHRISTMAS!!! 
> 
> I'm sorry this chapter is no where near as long as I would have liked it, but I do hope you enjoy it. I would like to point out I am NOT the first person to write a "No Escape" fanfic. The credit goes to @SheepGirl3 on here so please go give hers some love. <3
> 
> I also have another story on here "Safe Haven" so if you haven't already please go check that story out as well. 
> 
> I will say this as a WARNING. This story DOES and WILL contain explicit language and some sexual content, so if that is something that you are not comfortable reading, or does not interest you, that is completely okay, but this is a warning. 
> 
> Also, if I get ANY Russian laws, or translations wrong I do not mean to offend anyone. Please let me know so I can make the corrections. <3
> 
> I'm also on twitter @StrandedPowell :)
> 
> I hope you like this <3 Happy reading -Amy <3

_Cole Turner has not been the same in the last nine months. The fact he was told he probably should go to therapy and hasn't, his closest friends abandoned him for killing an innocent man, and to top it off Erin had left him too. Sure, about four months after that he met another girlfriend, one who was very persistent. He finally agreed to go out with her. Her name is Katerina. Sure he said she had looked familiar but she had claimed to have never seen Cole before in his life. Cole was sitting at the island in her kitchen after she had just cooked him dinner. His back was turned to her. She had something hiding behind her back. Cole didn't even hear Katerina approach him. She grabbed what was behind her back. A baseball bat, and smacked it into Cole's back hard enough for him to fall off of of the stool he was sitting on, and hit the floor. Enough to knock the wind out of him. Of course she made sure she had gloves on she wasn't stupid. She grabbed something else from a bag Cole didn't quite see yet. "What the fu.." Katerina quickly taped his mouth shut before he could say anything else. "Oh no you don't want my neighbors hearing anything now. Do you?" He heard an all to familiar accent come from her mouth. A Russian accent to be exact. Katerina had a smug look on her face, and knelt down in front of Cole. "I'm surprised your pathetic sorry ass hasn't figured it out yet Cole. My name is Katerina Koslov. Surprise. You killed my brother Alexei 9 months ago, and I've been waiting anxiously to get my revenge on you. I had to get you to trust me of course. Then I had to wait for the right moment. I couldn't do it right away no, that would be way to easy. I want you to suffer. The way my family suffered." Katerina pulls out a hatchet from behind her back, and before Cole could react, she hacks off his entire left hand. All he could do was muffle out a scream as blood poured out from where his hand used to be. "Does that hurt you bastard? Imagine what my brother went through when you brutally bashed his face in." Cole actually had a guilty look on his face. he did from the moment everything happened. But not one actually believed in him. Including his own family. Before Cole could react again Katerina hacks off his right ankle, and then his left so he can't run away. Which got muffled screams again from him. "I do have to admit, I'm surprised your fucking pathetic ass is still alive. I thought for sure you would have given up by now." It was hard to tell, but it sounded like Cole could have been gurgling on his own blood, but sure, his mouth was taped. So, again, hard to tell. Then Katerina gets an even bigger hatchet. That's even sharper than the others. Cole knows what's coming. Katerina raises the hatchet above her head, and completely takes Coles head off.  
_

XX  
  
  
Cole shakes himself awake. He's completely covered in sweat. Not the first time, and probably won't be the last time he's had this nightmare. He's had the same nightmare ever since he murdered Alexei that night in Moscow, Russia. He was sent to Russian prison for a couple months, but some anonymous source paid his bail, provided he went to therapy in America, and gave proof. He wasn't sure the therapy was helping. The therapist said his nightmares could be a sign of a guilty conscience. Well, he figured that. Cole got out of bed, and went into his bathroom hoping at least washing his face would help. Not that it would. He came back into his bedroom to check his phone. He saw he had a text from a blocked number. The text was enough to freak anyone out because the text read " _Sleep with one eye open Turner not all is as it seems that night in Moscow. You should have remembered Mr. Koslov's words. Don't worry, your days are numbered."  
  
  
_ XX  
  
  
Cole starts hyperventilating. This definitely isn't a nightmare. Someone is finally getting their revenge on him for Alexei's death, and he can't do anything about it. His therapist wouldn't believe him anyways if he told him. Cole panicked of course. He breathed as heavy as he did that night. He dropped his phone in the toilet, then grabbed a hold of the sink.   
  
  
XX  
  
  
Cole's ex girlfriend, Erin was working as a bartender in a luxurious hotel. Sam was at the bar talking to her. "Are you sure you're doing okay Erin? I know tomorrow would have been your anniversary with Cole." Erin had stopped cleaning counters, and sighed. Sure, Erin missed the man Cole _used_ to be. It was no secret. "Honestly Sam? I'm not sure. I mean, it's been nine months sure. I miss the man Cole used to be. I just can't over what happened. I can never forgive him. I sure as hell can never imagine what Alexei's family could possibly be going through. He's dead because of what we did. We played a part in his death. We all should have been arrested that night Sam." "Erin, girl, it wasn't our fault. It was just a prank gone wrong. A stupid fucking horrible prank. They realized that. His family did. So did everyone else in Russia."  
  


XX  
  
  
Just then, Katerina entered the bar dressed in all black, just like her brother used too, and she took her sunglasses off, and placed them on top of her head. She was wearing heeled boots, and a leather jacket to boot. She scanned her eyes and eyed her phone until she spotted Erin, talking to Sam. Katerina took a deep breath before making her way over to the two women. _How the hell does someone drop this bombshell?_ Was Katerina's immediate thought. Regardless, she made her way over to where Sam was seated, and Erin was still working, and made sure to hide her Russian accent. At least for now. "Hey can I get you anything?" Erin asked. "Can I have a moscow mule?" It was silent for a few seconds.   
  
  
XX  
  
  
Katerina had finished her second moscow mule. She had contemplated on chickening out, and leave all together. But she didn't. She sighed. _It was now or never._ "Can I get you anything else?" Erin asked? "I have to be honest about why I came here. I need to talk to you, and Sam. But not here. Is there a break room we can go too?" "That's not suspicious at all." Sam muttered. "I promise it's not a joke." Katerina paid for both of her drinks and even paid triple than she should have.   
  
  
XX  
  
  
In the break room Erin, and Sam were sitting at the table, while Katerina was pacing. She sighed, and took a deep breath. "Okay how the fuck do you know us? It obviously seems like you do." Sam was aggravated. "Sam let her talk she obviously came here for a reason. It looks serious." Erin said looking between the two as Katerina kept pacing. "I do actually, and I don't know how to tell you guys this, but, Alexei is alive."   
  
  
XX  
  
  
Inside, the Koslov hotel suite, an hour later, they have gathered Thomas, Dash, Erin, Sam, and Viktoria to talk about what really happened that night in Russia. "So you have been alive all this time and you willingly allowed Cole to rot where ever the hell he is?" Thomas snapped. "Dude calm your ass down. We don't know what happened that night. Let them fucking talk would you?" Dash was furious. He, and Thomas never really did get along. They did always argue. Mostly, they tolerated each other. "That's no where near the truth Thomas." Katerina tried reassuring Cole's childhood friend. All he did was crossed his arms, and rolled his eyes. "It's true. I just touched down in Moscow right before the party for Cole was about to start. I walked in just as, all of you saw my brother's well apparent body. You guys just didn't see me." She started, then Alexei continued. "Yes at first everyone thought I was dead. I actually was taken to the morgue. Long story short Even though my face was mangled, I had a slight pulse, but just barely. Only no one else knew. Just the doctors, and nurses. They didn't even tell my family. That's the truth. I was in the hospital for months, and months, Including countless surgeries. Obviously I'm sure you can tell. But hey I have battle scars now." Alexei gave a chuckle to lighten the mood before talking again. That was all with out any contact from the outside world. I was isolated, as well. I kind if understand what Cole is going through. I only showed up on Katerina's doorstep two months ago, and that's when we decided, we had to somehow find where you guys were. Tell you what happened. We also lost our father because he thought I was dead." Alexei finished, and Dash was shocked. "What?" "Mhmm Andrei Koslov is dead." Alexei sighed. "How do we know you're not out for revenge now? I'm just saying you guys they very well could be." Thomas was not thinking positively. Honestly, his attitude changed since everything happened. Even before finding out about Alexei being alive. But it's good he's being cautious... _right_?   
  
  
XX  
  
  
"Once we all locate Cole, and talk to him, I'll explain everything a lot better. I don't blame you for being cautious as you American's call it. I would be too if I was in your shoes. I may even as you said, want revenge. But I'm fine. I'm alive. I'm back with my sister. That's what matters to me now." Dash notices Alexei didn't say anything about Viktoria in his comment. _Why?_ Those two were for sure an item when everything went down. They really looked like they were in love. Why the awkwardness between Katerina, and Viktoria too? So why are things so awkward between you two, and aren't you, and Viktoria still together?" Sam rolled her eyes. Couldn't tell if it was a good thing, or a bad thing that despite everything Dash has remained the same. "Dashell that's personal. I doubt they want to talk about it." All three make a funny face, and look at each other. Maybe humor Dash, and give him what he wants. Tell him the truth. Maybe he'll regret it, maybe he won't.  
  
  
XX  
  
  
Viktoria was the first to speak up. "That night, Katerina, and I went out to a club. The same one we all went too that first night in Moscow. We both got drunk. Out of our minds drunk. We went to a hotel room..."  
 _Viktoria pushed Katerina into her hotel room suite. The door slammed shut, and Katerina shoved Viktoria against the door pressing their lips together once more. They both dropped their leather jackets to the floor where they stood. Viktoria started backing Katerina towards where the bedroom was. Neither really paying attention to where they were going. Both then tore off each other's tee shirts. This was so wrong. Maybe they shouldn't be doing this. But they were drunk. They were grieving. They weren't in their right minds. But they needed this. Katerina started kissing Viktoria's neck. Who moaned in response, leaving Katerina to smirk. Viktoria picked Katerina up, and Katerina wrapped her legs around Viktoria's waist. This time Viktoria started kissing Katerina's neck. Katerina started moaning, and moaned even louder when she felt Viktoria suck on her neck. They finally reached the bedroom. Maybe a lamp got knocked over on their way in. Their lips had finally found each other again. Katerina pushed down on Viktoria so they landed on the bed. Viktoria was laying on her back, and Katerina was on her knees. In one swift swoop, she managed somehow to get get Viktoria's pants, and underwear off. They kiss again, then Katerina kisses her way down Viktoria's body. She stops at her breasts. Letting her lips just lightly brush against one of Viktoria's nipples, and ran a hand up Viktoria's leg to her inner thigh. Finally inserting one finger into Viktoria's vagina moving her finger in a circular motion, then added a second finger not long after. Hearing Viktoria moaning was a turn on. Soon enough Katerina slid down a little. Katerina then started giving Viktoria's legs little kisses slowly working her way upward then started licking her labia. Viktoria arched her back, and began moaning. Katerina was moving her tongue in a circular motion, and began to tease Viktoria's clit. Viktoria arched her back more gripping the bedsheets. Viktoria's moans began to fill the room trying not to give in so soon...  
  
  
XX  
  
_Dash smirks. Sam just rolls her eyes because she knows what he's thinking. Hell this i _s_ Dash we are talking about. "Don't even say it Dash." Dash dropped his mouth, shocked and held out his arms in a defensive state. "What? What's so wrong with asking if they ever had a threesome? It's not so wrong in Russia." "You're impossible sometimes Dash. You really are." Sam sighed. "Dash shrugged "I'm a guy. It's our nature." "If you don't mind my asking, what happened next? I mean, aren't you two still together?" Erin asked. "Well the morning after when we woke up, and the alcohol had worn off, we realized what we had done. We regretted it. We knew it was wrong. For many reasons. Swore it would never happen again. Before you ask no, it's not awkward being around each other, we did agree to remain friends." Viktoria said. Alexei sighed. "No, Viktoria, and I are not together anymore. That's another long story. I really want to finish telling you guys everything, and I will. But why don't we track down Cole first?" "What an excellent idea, because unlike the rest of you I actually did keep in contact with Cole. He moved in with his parents, none of you probably realized, but he gave up ERL as well. Never left their house." "If we're all going to track down Cole, I'll call Mina to meet us. She is part of the group after all." Dash said excitedly which irritated Sam, and Thomas.   
  
  
XX  
  
  
On Cole's parent's sidewalk/porch Thomas decides he should be the one to knock on the door, it only is right. Thomas was the only one keeping contact with Cole. So while everyone else stood on the side walk, Thomas stood on the porch, and knocked. He waited until his parents answered the door. "Thomas this is a nice surprise what are you doing here?" His mother asked. Then noticed the 'entourage' of people on the sidewalk. "What's going on here?" Cole's dad asked. "We're here to see Cole.' Thomas replied." Both of Cole's parents exchanged worried looks something Thomas noticed since he's been best friends with Cole since as long as he can remember. "What's going on?" Cole's parents sighed. "Cole hasn't been home in over two weeks. We haven't been able to get in contact with him." 


End file.
